disney_magical_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney Magical World 2
Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life 2 (Often reffered to as Disney Magical World 2 by North American Fans)is an upcoming 3DS game and the sequal to Disney Magic Castle: My Happy Life (titled Disney Magical World in the North American Release) set to be released on November 5, 2015. The popular life simulation game returns with new features, new costumes, new worlds, and even more new characters. There is currently no news about a North American release. The theme song for the game is "Sparkle ~Kagayaki wo Shinjite~" by May J. Description Bandai Namco Entertainment officially announce the title on June 19th, 2015 by opening a official website. A live stream was hosted on July 6th with additional information being revealed. During the live stream it was announce that the game will ship in Japan on November 5th. A new 3DS bundle was also announced. The bundle will contain the game itself and a specially designed 3DS featuring Micky Mouse. The game will cost around 5,690 yen while the 3DS bundle will cost 21,690 yen. Gameplay Disney Magical World 2, similar to it's presecessor, is a life simulation video game. Players will get to customize their own avatar, design their own cafe, interact with several Disney Characters, complete several quests, collect items, create clothes and decor for their avatar and cafe, go fishing, and visit Disney themed worlds. The new game is also set to debut brand new settings and worlds such as Frozen and The LIttle Mermaid. Some familar worlds such as Alice in Wonderland and Winnie the Pooh will return with new designs and features. A new feature to the game is the "Dance Show" feature. Little is known at the moment but judging by the promo video released on July 5th, Players will get to participate in a dance show with several other Disney characters. Another new feature being added to the game is the "Dream Fantasy" which will be activated when the player falls asleep. Currently little is known about this new feature. Disney Worlds Confirmed Returning Worlds *Castleton *Winnie the Pooh's World. *Alice in Wonderland's World. New Worlds *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World. *The Little Mermaid's World. *Lilo & Stitch's World. *Frozen's World. Disney Characters Returning 'Mickey Mouse and Friends' *'Returning' **Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse **Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse and Huey, Dewey and Louie **Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck **Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck and Chip **Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto **Corey Burton as Dale **Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck **Jim Cummings Pete *'New' **Tress MacNeille as Clarice 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' *'Returning' **Snow White **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sleepy **Bashful **Sneezy **Dopey *'New' **The Prince 'Pinocchio' *'Returning' **Pinocchio **Geppetto 'Fantasia' *'Returning' **Master Yen Sid 'Cinderella' *'Returning' **Cinderella **Prince Charming **Fairy God Mother 'Alice in Wonderland' *'Returning' **Alice **White Rabbit **Doorknob **Mad Hatter **March Hare **Cheshire Cat **The Black Clover Card **The Red Heart Card *'New' **The King of Hearts **The Queen of Hearts 'Peter Pan' *'Returning' **Peter Pan **Tinker Bell **Captain Hook **Mr. Smee 'Sleeping Beauty' *'Returning' **Aurora **Prince Phillip 'The Aristocats' *'Returning' **Marie 'Winnie the Pooh' *'Returning' **Winnie the Pooh **Piglet **Tigger **Rabbit **Eeyore **Owl *'New' **Kanga **Roo 'Beauty and the Beast' *'Returning' **Belle **Beast **Lumiere **Cogsworth **Mrs. Potts **Chip Teacup 'Aladdin' *'Returning' **Aladdin **Jasmine **Genie **Abu **Magic Carpet 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' *'Returning' **Jack Skellington **Zero the Ghostdog *'New' **Sally 'Hercules' *'Returning' **Hercules **Phil 'Lilo & Stitch' *'Returning' **Lilo **Stitch *'New' **Dr. Jumba Jookika **Pleakley 'Pirates of the Caribbean' *'Returning' **Captain Jack Sparrow 'New' 'Three Little Pigs' **Practical Pig **Fiddler Pig **Fifer Pig 'The Three Caballeros' **Jose Carioca **Panchito Pistoles 'The Little Mermaid' **Ariel **Flounder **Sebastian **King Triton 'Tangled' **Rapunzel **Flynn Rider 'Wreck-It Ralph' **Wreck-It Ralph **Vanellope Von Schweetz 'Frozen' **Anna **Elsa **Olaf **Pabbie Trivia *Over 120 characters will be present in the game. *Over 3,000 items will also be present in the title. *This game marks the debut of the Dream Fantasy and Dance Show features (although it is currently unknown if the Dance Show is alternate version of the Ballroom features from the first game *Alice in Wonderland is set to return and judging by the promo video, a new section will be introduced *Winnie the Pooh world is also set to return and it seems that a Party will be featured. *It's unknown weather or not Agrabah (Aladdin's world) or Castle of Dreams (Cinderella's world) will return to the game. It's also unknown if Port Royal (Pirates of the Caribbean) will return as DLC *Dwarf Woodlands, Atlantica, Hawaii Island, and Arandalle will debut in this game. *The Dream Fantasy sequence seems to feature different Disney franchises. The ones confirmed are currently: **Mickey Mouse and Friends **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs **Pinocchio **Fantasia **The Three Caballeros **Cinderella **Alice in Wonderland **Peter Pan **Sleeping Beauty **The Aristocats **Winnie the Pooh **The Little Mermaid **Beauty and The Beast **Aladdin **The Nightmare Before Christmas **Hercules **Lilo & Stitch **Pirates of the Caribbean **Tangled **Wreck-It Ralph **Frozen Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse and Clarice *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNellie' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale Gallery Character Artwork 01 Mickey Mouse - DMW.jpg|Mickey Mouse 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse 03 Donald Duck - DMW.jpg|Donald Duck 04 Daisy Duck - DMW.jpg|Daisy Duck Goofy.png|Goofy Pluto.png|Pluto ChipDale.png|Chip and Dale Clarice-DMW2.jpg|Clarice Scrooge-McDuck-DMW.jpg|Scrooge McDuck 08 Huey, Dewey & Louie - DMW.jpg|Huey, Dewey and Louie 07 Snow White - DMW.jpg|Snow White Doc-DMW.jpg|Doc Grumpy-DMW.jpg|Grumpy Happy-DMW.jpg|Happy Sleepy-DMW.jpg|Sleepy Bashful-DMW.jpg|Bashful Sneezy-DMW.jpg|Sneezy Dopey-DMW.jpg|Dopey Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio Geppetto.png|Geppetto Master-Yen-Sid-DMW.jpg|Master Yen Sid 13 Cinderella - DMW.jpg|Cinderella 14 Prince Charming - DMW.jpg|Prince Charming Fairy-God-Mother-DMW.jpg|Fairy God Mother 12 Alice - DMW.jpg|Alice White-Rabbit-DMW.jpg|White Rabbit Doorknob-DMW.jpg|Doorknob Mad-Hatter-DMW.jpg|Mad Hatter March-Hare-DMW.jpg|March Hare 13 Peter Pan - DMW.jpg|Peter Pan Tinker Bell.png|Tinker Bell 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg|Aurora 18 Prince Phillip - DMW.jpg|Prince Phillip 13 Marie - DMW.jpg|Marie Pooh.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet.png|Piglet Roo-DMW2.jpg|Roo Tigger.png|Tigger Rabbit-DMW.jpg|Rabbit Eeyore-DMW.jpg|Eeyore Kanga-DMW2.jpg|Kanga Owl-DMW.jpg|Owl Ariel-DMW2.jpg|Ariel Flounder-DMW2.jpg|Flounder Sebastian-DMW2.jpg|Sebastian 23 Belle - DMW.jpg|Belle 24 Beast - DMW.jpg|Beast Lumiere-DMW.jpg|Lumiere Cogsworth-DMW.jpg|Cogsworth Mrs.-Potts-DMW.jpg|Mrs. Potts Chip-Potts-DMW.jpg|Chip Potts 25 Aladdin - DMW.jpg|Aladdin 26 Jasmine - DMW.jpg|Jasmine 27 Genie - DMW.jpg|Genie Abu-DMW.jpg|Abu Magic-Carpet-DMW.jpg|Magic Carpet Jack Skellington.png|Jack Skellington Sally-DMW2.jpg|Sally Zero-the-Ghost-Dog-DMW.jpg|Zero the Ghost Dog 29 Hercules - DMW.jpg|Hercules Phil-DMW.jpg|Phil Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo Stitch-DMW.jpg|Stitch 24 Captain Jack Sparrow - DMW.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow Rapunzel-DMW2.jpg|Rapunzel Flynn-Rider-DMW2.jpg|Flynn Rider Wreck-It-Ralph-DMW2.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope-Von-Schweetz-DMW2.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz Anna-DWM2.jpg|Anna Elsa-DMW2.jpg|Elsa Olaf-DMW2.jpg|Olaf Screenshots Disney Characters DMW2 - Mickey Mouse.jpg|Mickey Mouse DMW2 - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse DMW2 - Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck DMW2 - Daisy Duck.jpg|Daisy Duck DMW2 - Goofy.jpg|Goofy DMW2 - Pluto.jpg|Pluto DMW2 - Chip.jpg|Chip DMW2 - Dale.jpg|Dale DMW2 - Clarice.jpg|Clarice DMW2 - Scrooge McDuck.jpg|Scrooge McDuck DMW2 - Huey Duck.jpg|Huey Duck DMW2 - Dewey Duck.jpg|Dewey Duck DMW2 - Louie Duck.jpg|Louie Duck DMW2 - Fifer Pig.jpg|Fifer Pig DMW2 - Fiddler Pig.jpg|Fiddler Pig DMW2 - Practical Pig.jpg|Practical Pig DMW2 - Snow White.jpg|Snow White DMW2 - The Prince.jpg|The Prince DMW2 - Happy.jpg|Happy DMW2 - Sleepy.jpg|Sleepy DMW2 - Sneezy.jpg|Sneezy DMW2 - Dopey.jpg|Dopey DMW2 - Master Yen Sid.jpg|Master Yen Sid DMW2 - Alice.jpg|Alice DMW2 - White Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit DMW2 - Doorknob.jpg|Doorknob DMW2 - Cheshire Cat.jpg|Cheshire Cat DMW2 - The King of Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts DMW2 - The Queen of Hearts.jpg|The Queen of Hearts DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh DMW2 - Piglet.jpg|Piglet DMW2 - Roo.jpg|Roo DMW2 - Tigger.jpg|Tigger DMW2 - Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit DMW2 - Eeyore.jpg|Eeyore DMW2 - Owl.jpg|Owl DMW2 - Ariel.jpg|Ariel DMW2 - Flounder.jpg|Flounder DMW2 - Sebastian.jpg|Sebastian DMW2 - Lilo.jpg|Lilo DMW2 - Stitch.jpg|Stitch DMW2 - Dr. Jumba Jookika.jpg|Dr. Jumba Jookika DMW2 - Pleakley.jpg|Pleakley DMW2 - Anna.jpg|Anna DMW2 - Elsa.jpg|Elsa DMW2 - Olaf.jpg|Olaf DMW2 - Pabbie.jpg|Pabbie Promotional Pictures Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 006.jpg Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 003.jpg|A promotional picture featuring a male avatar, female avatar, Donald, Goofy, and Daisy during a Dance Show Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 002.jpg|The player, Peter Pan, Smee, and Captain Hook during the Dream Fantasy sequence DMW2 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World.jpg|Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' World DMW2 - Alice in Wonderland's World.jpg|Alice in Wonderland's World DMW2 - Winnie the Pooh's World.jpg|Winnie the Pooh's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 004.jpg|The Little Mermaid's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 005.jpg.jpg|Lilo & Stitch's World Disney-Magical-World-2 2015 07-06-15 001.jpg|Frozen's World Category:Games Category:Disney Category:Main Pages